1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a miniature switch, and more particularly a miniature switch in which a number of desired circuits can be set by disposing a plurality of switching members in any direction.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional miniature switches, as shown in FIG. 10, a plurality of sliding members 112 were disposed in juxtaposition or in two rows on a switch body 111 and the switching of the contacts was made by sliding one or more sliding members in one particular direction.
The aforementioned conventional miniature switches are limited to an on-off switching between opposite or facing contacts, and it is therefore difficult to provide switching circuits between juxtaposed circuits or contacts, and between diagonally disposed circuits or contacts. Thus, in order to provide such switching circuits, it requires any other means such as a pattern formed on an outside wiring or a printed circuit board.